Modèle:Ep
" } |1.01=Pilot |1.02=Ah, But Underneath |1.03=Pretty Little Picture |1.04=Who's That Woman? |1.05=Come In, Stranger |1.06=Running to Stand Still |1.07=Anything You Can Do |1.08=Guilty |1.09=Suspicious Minds |1.10=Come Back to Me |1.11=Move On |1.12=Every Day a Little Death |1.13=Your Fault |1.14=Love is in the Air |1.15=Impossible |1.16=The Ladies Who Lunch |1.17=There Won't Be Trumpets |1.18=Children Will Listen |1.19=Live Alone and Like It |1.20=Fear No More |1.21=Sunday in the Park with George |1.22=Goodbye for Now |1.23=One Wonderful Day |2.01=Next |2.02=You Could Drive a Person Crazy |2.03=You'll Never Get Away from Me |2.04=My Heart Belongs to Daddy |2.05=They Asked Me Why I Believe In You |2.06=I Wish I Could Forget You |2.07=Color and Light |2.08=The Sun Won't Set |2.09=That's Good, That's Bad |2.10=Coming Home |2.11=One More Kiss |2.12=We're Gonna Be All Right |2.13=There's Something About a War |2.14=Silly People |2.15=Thank You So Much |2.16=There is No Other Way |2.17=Could I Leave You? |2.18=Everybody Says Don't |2.19=Don't Look at Me |2.20=It Wasn't Meant to Happen |2.21=I Know Things Now |2.22=No One Is Alone |2.23=Remember, Part 1 |2.24=Remember, Part 2 |3.01=Listen to the Rain on the Roof |3.02=It Takes Two |3.03=A Weekend in the Country |3.04=Like It Was |3.05=Nice She Ain't |3.06=Sweetheart, I Have to Confess |3.07=Bang |3.08=Children and Art |3.09=Beautiful Girls |3.10=The Miracle Song |3.11=No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds |3.12=Not While I'm Around |3.13=Come Play Wiz Me |3.14=I Remember That |3.15=The Little Things You Do Together |3.16=My Husband, the Pig |3.17=Dress Big |3.18=Liaisons |3.19=God, That's Good |3.20=Gossip |3.21=Into the Woods |3.22=What Would We Do Without You? |3.23=Getting Married Today |4.01=Now You Know |4.02=Smiles of a Summer Night |4.03=The Game |4.04=If There's Anything I Can't Stand |4.05=Art Isn't Easy |4.06=Now I Know, Don't Be Scared |4.07=You Can’t Judge A Book By Its Cover |4.08=Distant Past |4.09=Something's Coming |4.10=Welcome to Kanagawa |4.11=Sunday |4.12=In Buddy's Eyes |4.13=Hello, Little Girl |4.14=Opening Doors |4.15=Mother Said |4.16=The Gun Song |4.17=Free |5.01=You're Gonna Love Tomorrow |5.02=We're So Happy You're So Happy |5.03=Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else |5.04=Back in Business |5.05=Mirror, Mirror |5.06=There's Always a Woman |5.07=What More Do I Need? |5.08=City on Fire |5.09=Me and My Town |5.10=A Vision's Just a Vision |5.11=Home is the Place |5.12=Connect! Connect! |5.13=The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened |5.14=Mama Spent Money When She Had None |5.15=In a World Where the Kings Are Employers |5.16=Crime Doesn't Pay |5.17=The Story of Lucy and Jessie |5.18=A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. |5.19=Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know |5.20=Rose's Turn |5.21=Bargaining |5.22=Marry Me a Little |5.23=Everybody Says Don't |5.24=If It's Only In Your Head |6.01=Nice is Different Than Good |6.02=Being Alive |6.03=Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover |6.04=The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues |6.05=Everybody Ought to Have a Maid |6.06=Don’t Walk on the Grass |6.07=Careful the Things You Say |6.08=The Coffee Cup |6.09=Would I Think of Suicide? |6.10=Boom Crunch |6.11=If... |6.12=You Gotta Get a Gimmick |6.13=How About a Friendly Shrink? |6.14=The Glamorous Life |6.15=Lovely |6.16=The Chase |6.17=Chromolume No. 7 |6.18=My Two Young Men |6.19=We All Deserve to Die |6.20=Epiphany |6.21=A Little Night Music |6.22=The Ballad of Booth |6.23=I Guess This is Goodbye |7.01=Remember Paul? |7.02=You Must Meet My Wife |7.03=Truly Content |7.04=The Thing That Counts is What's Inside |7.05=Let Me Entertain You |7.06=Excited and Scared |7.07=A Humiliating Business |7.08=Sorry-Grateful |7.09=Pleasant Little Kingdom |7.10=Down the Block There's a Riot |7.11=Assassins |7.12=Where Do I Belong? |7.13=I'm Still Here |7.14=Flashback |7.15=Farewell Letter |7.16=Searching |7.17=Everything's Different, Nothing's Changed |7.18=Moments in the Woods |7.19=The Lies Ill-Concealed |7.20=I'll Swallow Poison on Sunday |7.21=Then I Really Got Scared |7.22=And Lots of Security... |7.23=Come on Over for Dinner |8.01=Secrets That I Never Want to Know |8.02=Making the Connection |8.03=Watch While I Revise the World |8.04=School of Hard Knocks |8.05=The Art of Making Art |8.06=Witch's Lament |8.07=Always in Control |8.08=Suspicion Song |8.09=Putting It Together |8.10=What's to Discuss, Old Friend? |8.11=Who Can Say What's True? |8.12=What's the Good of Being Good? |8.13=Is This What You Call Love? |8.14=Get Out of My Life |8.15=She Needs Me |8.16=You Take for Granted |8.17=Women and Death |8.18=Any Moment |8.19=With So Little to Be Sure Of |8.20=Lost My Power |8.21=The People Will Hear |N/A=N/A |None=None }}"Translates episode numbers into episode titles. Example usage: [[Category:Templates| ]]